1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal decoys and, more particularly, is concerned with a collapsible turkey or goose decoy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 529,463 dated Nov. 20, 1894, Roberts disclosed a collapsible decoy. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,913 dated Sep. 1, 1987, Brice disclosed to collapsible decoy. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,382 dated Apr. 17, 2001, Lindaman disclosed a supporting expander for collapsible hunting decoys. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,895 dated May 14, 2002, Scaries disclosed a collapsible animal decoy. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,147 dated Nov. 19, 2002, Lindaman disclosed a hunting decoy assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,891 dated Feb. 18, 2003, Fulcher disclosed an inflatable decoy. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,788,839 dated Sep. 7, 2010, McPherson disclosed a compressible decoy.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.